projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
FINALE ¦ Super Mario Bros. 3
Jared finishes the final stages of Super Mario Bros. Synopsis Jared makes sure the turtle doesn't kill him at the start this time! Jared insults the hammer bros. Jared wants to make sure he beats Mario Bros in this video. Jared is killed by a cheep cheep in 7-2. This game sucks with the weird water physics! Jared discusses how coins can't really be collected in world 8. Jared is killed by a flying cheep cheep in 7-3. Jared finds it funny when cheep cheep kill themselves under Mario's feet. Jared comments on the low clouds. He needs 6 coins for a 1-up, but knows he won't find them. Jared navigates through the maze in 7-4. Jared makes it through the maze, and gets past Bowser without taking a hit! Jared starts playing world 8-1. Jared knows this level, as he would warp to it all the time. Jared finds enough coins for the 1up. Jared dies trying to kill the koopa. He then dies to a goomba, getting a game over. On the next attempt, he is rammed into a koopa, trying to jump over a gap. It happens twice in a row! Jared decides to give it up and tries over again. Jared finds the 1 up hidden in the level. Jared uses the star power to run through enemies. He leaps over some scary jumps to reach the end of the level. Jared is killed by a spiny in world 8-2. Jared tries to chase a 1up, but fails and falls into a pit instead! Jared tries to make excuses to save his dignity, and asks if it is working. He dies to another koopa later on, which gets him again on his next attempt. Jared explains the difference between green and red koopas. Jared keeps on collecting the infinite 1ups, before being killed to another bullet bill. Jared wants to keep collecting coins and 1ups to get enough lives to continue. Jared explains the scariest jump in the game - before falling into the pit, missing the jump. Jared realizes that he should just stop talking, and dies a few more times, and loses his profit. Jared finds a mushroom, and tries to duck, but is hit by a second bullet. He finds himself surrounded by bullets and spinning enemies and dies. Jared falls into a pit just before the 1 up stage, and dies, getting a game over. Jared discusses how people will start to skip through the video. Jared keeps on dying. Most people get sick of watching the same thing over and over again. People don't want to watch the struggle, they just want to see the game being beaten. Jared doesn't feel the accomplishment if he is using a guide. Jared keeps on hitting a block from a strange angle, which screws him up. Jared had an argument with his brother about whether or not Mario punched blocks with his hat or his fist. Jared finally reaches the end of 8-1. Jared finds more coins, which he desperately needs for a bonus life. In 8-3, Mario is running across the top of a castle. The hammer bros ruin everything, taking away his mushroom and then his life. A hammer bro crushes him, taking away another life. Jared tries to jump across the hammer bros, and eventually gets hit by them. Jared dies, getting a game over, before realizing that he should have used the koopa shell. Jared now has the fire power, and can mow past the hammer bros. Jared reaches the end of 8-3. Jared is now at 8-4, the final level. Some pipes move you forward, while others take you back to the start. Jared knows which pipes to choose. Jared makes it to Bowser with the fire flower, and wants to kill Bowser with the fire. He takes a hit, and has to use the axe. Jared beats the game. Jared shows hard mode, which replaces goombas with buzzy beetles. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos